pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Secret
This is the end of Crystal's story in her world. Characters Team Ice Crystal Sophana Team Young Tara Mr. Bananahead A mother A father A goddess and her Chao. The Start of the End Bananahead was formulating his next plan when he saw a light forming in front of him. It then started engulfing him. "Your time is up... you must go...." Bananahead: What?! I don't understand! Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! The world was beginning wipe itself from existence. In Blue Ridge... Sophana: Crystal! Haven't you heard the news? The world's beginning to fade! Don't you think we should do something? Spikeball: Plip pliiip. (It's saaad.) Crystal: Don't be silly. It's all normal. She went out and stared. Nothing was happening, but she wondered something. Crystal: (thoughts) How.... did I even get to this point? To become a hero... after I woke up one day.... She then passed out. Sophana came out. Sophana: Oh nooo! Not again! Do you think she could be in trouble? She's been doing this alot recently. After she was in bed, Sophana worried. Sophana worried if she was going to die that day. Sophana: I hate worrying like this.... I just want to know if you're alright... Spikeball: Plip! (Please!) Crystal had been receiving visions for days on end. Things about her ending. She wondered if it was psychic powers, maybe a new mission. But infact, it was the mission from the very beginning. It was about to come to an end. The Truth ???: Hello... Crystal: H-Huh? Wh-Where am I? ???: Your own mind. Your real mind. Crystal: My... real mind? What do you mean? ???: I'd have thought you'd understood by now. If you notice, how everything's so perfect in this world. Crystal: What.... what do you mean, Bananahead isn't perfect. ???: More than you've ever thought, ever. Even your powers... could an ordinary child just gain such powers so easily? Crystal: Who are you? ???: I do not have a name. But I have been your protector ever since you were young. Crystal: Young? ???: I need to show you. An image was displayed in Crystal's mind. It was moving, almost like a movie. There was a blue raccoon, and an even younger one playing in a yard. The small grass yard had rocks at the edge, and a small pond. It was winter, dark, but the water didn't freeze. Crystal: Who... are they? ???: That... is you. The other one is Tara. Younger Tara: Aren't you... c-c-c-c-c-cold?! I'm freezing! Why did you make me watch! Younger Crystal: Because I want you to see me dance! Plus, I'm getting warmer! Younger Tara: I'm not! Younger Crystal: Burrrr! Crystal: Why... don't... I remember this happening at all? ???: Keep remembering. What looked like their mother came out. ???: (mother) Girls, I was going to take us for a walk but there's something in the sky, and I'm quite worried. Younger Crystal: The... sky? ???: (mother) Yes. I need you to go and run, the two of you. Younger Crystal: Okay. Hooray, a walk! Crystal: What is... was... in the sky? ???: This. The world panned to show a giant space object hurtling down towards them. Crystal: Did I.... die?! ???: Keep watching. The two girls ran, through streets. They saw people running, but the two, young as children did not understand. They lived near the edge of town, so it was easy for them to go to the forest. However, it was too late, and the space rock smashed itself into the city. It wasn't enough to break the planet, but destroyed the town. The two had had to shield themselves, but they lived. Crystal: So.... my mother and father.... they... ???: Yes. They were killed that day. The younger girls got up. Younger Crystal: Wh-Where are we? Younger Tara: Crystal? Younger Crystal said nothing. Younger Tara: What... happened? It's scary! (A.N. Young Crystal is 7 yrs, Young Tara is 5) Crystal then started crying. She was taught death a year before when a friend of hers left her. Now, everyone else was gone, her friends, family, her whole life was ruined. Crystal: So... I lived... but how am I here? ???: I'll tell you the rest. I came to you when you were crying. That comet had torn apart time, and it would shred into a thousand pieces including the planet and everything else had I not intervened. Your world was part of a harmony of planets. While it destroyed your town, it knocked the planet off course, and would have destroyed the world. I told you there was a way to fix this, but it would take time. So I decided to take you to another planet, while I found the cause of the rock on my own. You cannot stop a rock in its hurtling course. It may have been part of a planet that needed to still exist. So I had to search, but I couldn't take you with me. I took you both and aged you two years older. Tara still remembers everything. That's why she was so hesitant to meet you. You lost this memory. I had to search many years for the rock to be destroyed. You imagined up all you friends, your adventures. Crystal: While I lay dormant... on a planet that was destroyed.... ???: Your life could go on. As a child. It means destroying your ice powers, everything you are, for the person who you lost. Crystal: I understand now. ???: Any last wishes... before I leave you? You've become your own person now. Tell me. I want to know your last wish. It can be anything. Peace for this world, a world of happiness. You're a hero now, and you always will be, even if you don't exist anymore. Crystal: Keep my friends alive. ???: Huh? But you made them up. Once I bring your mind awake, they won't exist anymore. Crystal: And neither will I, right? I want you to keep them alive. Sure, this version of me will be dead and I'll be gone... but I want them to live life without me. Each one of them. ???: I will try. Goodbye. It has been fun. The Aftermath Younger Crystal: Uuurgh... I thought I had a really weird dream. Younger Tara: Crystal! Are you alright?! (will now refer to them currently) Crystal: Yeah, I'm fine. Tara: You were asleep when I saw you. Are you hurt? Crystal: Yep. Oh? Hey! There's Mummy! Muuuuuuummy! ???: (mother) Coming dears! Tara: Crystal fell asleep here. ???: (mother) Oh that's not good dear! Come on! Let's go for our walk. The lot walked off. Crystal then thought to herself something. "Maybe that dream was real... somewhere..." Sophana, alive and well, who was told about what was going on... saw Crystal, alive, in the pond somewhere. Crystal: I wonder if the fish like me. Hahahaha! Tara: What if they bite? Crystal: Awww, fishy wouldn't bite, right? Sophana: No. I wouldn't. Old friend. And thus the story ended.